


Shifting [Stony] [StevexHank]

by CitKlavz



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Judge (2014)
Genre: shifting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitKlavz/pseuds/CitKlavz
Summary: Steve pensó que podría tener una vida junto a Tony cuando derrotaran a ThanosY tal vez si puedaEn una realidad deseada
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Hank Palmer, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Shifting [Stony] [StevexHank]

“ _Un minuto de mi realidad actual serán 2 meses de mi realidad deseada”_

_“Habrá una persona igual a Anthony Stark en mi realidad deseada, cuando yo llegue a mi realidad deseada sabre su nombre y donde encontrarlo”_

_“Mi realidad deseada se congelara cuando yo regrese a mi realidad actual"_

_“Podré regresar a mi realidad actual con sólo decir la palabra: Pasado ”_

La tinta de aquel bolígrafo rosaba las porosas hojas, escribiendo los deseos de una alma que nunca será escuchada. Un alma llamada Steve Rogers. Se dejó escuchar el sonido del bolígrafo caer, que sello junto con una lagrima, el Scrip de Steve. 

El mundo parecía mejorar, el mundo parecía recobrar los colores. 

Pero… 

¿Y el mundo de Steve? 

El mundo de Steve estaba muerto, porque su mundo era Tony Stark. 

Tranquilidad, música instrumental e imaginación era todo lo que nesecitaba para volver a estar de nuevo con el. 

Recostado en la cama, emanando tranquilidad y una canción instrumental de fondo, Steve empezó a imaginar. La habitación era grande, llena de gente, hay charlas a su entorno y en el centro de la habitación estaba el, vestido con un elegante traje azul, sus dedos se movían con agilidad sobre las teclas de ese reluciente piano de cola formando una canción que cada vez más se apoderaba de él y calmaba todo su ser, la sala estalló en aplausos al momento de terminar la canción.

Se levantó y se inclino ante el publico. —Es hora de que me vaya a casa. —Con pasos largos y seguros Steve se dirige hacia una persona que parecía ser Tony Stark, está le tendió la mano y Rogers la aceptó, se alejaron de todos y entraron por un pasillo lleno de puertas a lo que una de color marrón con una manija de color oro brillante llamó su atención, Tony lo guió hacia ella.

—Bienvenido a casa.—Dijo Tony, indicándole qué pase por ella. 

Steve abrió la puerta y una luz le pego en la cara, dio un paso al frente y ahora estaba rodeado de estrellas. Las admiraba con una sonrisa en la cara, era bonito, se sentía seguro, tranquilo era como si todas sus tristezas y penas se hayan marchado solo quedaba la felicidad. 

—Cambie de realidad, estoy en mi realidad deseada.—Steve sintió la luz irse entonces dejó de imaginar y abrió los ojos lentamente.   
  
Un solo nombre se le vino a la mente: Hank Palmer. 

El aire era tan diferente, no había héroes, el era una persona normal, era solo el. Recorrió las calles en busca de ese bufete hasta que lo encontró y quizá también encontró algo más. 

—Busco a Hank Palmer ¿Lo ha visto?—Quería actuar como si nada estuviera pasando y tal vez lo estaba logrando pero en realidad el estaba perdido, no sabia ni que hora era. 

—Es el que va caminado hacia la salida.

—Gracias—Murmuro dando la vuelta para poder alcanzar a Hank 

—¡Espere!—Steve lo tomó por el hombro aunque inmediatamente la retiro al ver el rostro de esa persona—Tony —No pudo evitar que aquel nombre saliera de sus labios, los recuerdos lo atacaron y su pecho empezó a doler. 

¿Alguien podría explicar cómo se sentía Steve? 

Si, todas las personas que han perdido una parte de ellos, una parte que amaban y que era todo en su vida, que a pesar de los problemas seguían juntos. Si ellas lo podrían explicar. 

Pero… 

¿Y si a eso le sumas la culpa de haberlo abandonado, de haberlo dejado solo, de haber derrumbado su mundo? ¿Alguien podría explicarlo? 

Nadie, nadie podría explicar eso. 

¿Por qué? 

Porque ninguna persona tiene la capacidad de explicar tanto dolor si de verdad lo está sintiendo, moriría ahogado en sus propias lágrimas antes de siquiera intentarlo. 

—Lo siento, amigo, no soy al que buscas.—Y se marchó, sin dejar que Steve soltara una palabra más. 

_Es idéntico a él_

El impulso de salir corriendo detrás de él no se demoro pero se hizo pedazos al momento de que sus ojos parpadearon. 

—Será otro día.

(…)

Steve caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad con la compañía de siempre, la culpa. 

¿Y por qué la culpa si Tony perdono todas las acciones que lo lastimaron? 

Era la culpa de haberlo hecho todo mal. 

¡Hasta caminar hacía mal! 

—¡Maldición! Tu otra vez, de verdad que eres torpe, amigo.—Hank no supo si era la prisa con la que el kba o fue aquel tipo que iba tan distraído por lo que tropezaron. 

—Lo siento, soy Steve Rogers. —Sabia que su presentación fue muy acelerada pero nesecitaba tener al menos una platica con el. 

—Oh, ¿Steve Rogers? Podría jurar que he escuchado tu nombre—Se llevo la mano a la barbilla en una expresión pensativa. 

—¿De verdad?—Los ojos de Steve brillaron de la esperanza 

—¡Lo tengo! Eres aquel tipo que me dijo su nombre en ese lugar después de haber chocado conmigo, si, como no acordarme de ti persona la cual no me interesa su nombre. Por favor déjame seguir mi camino. — Finalizó dispuesto a irse pero la voz de Steve lo detuvo, rodó los ojos volteando a verlo. Ni siquiera sabia porque dejó de caminar, podría ser un ladron o un loco que se escapó de un psiquiátrico. 

—Déjame ser parte de él.—Steve sonrió cómo si hubiera encontrado la solución a sus problemas. 

—Estas sugiriendo que te pise porque con gusto lo haré si no dejas de molestarme. 

Steve podría asegurar que hablaba con Tony. 

—Solo me quitas tiempo—Hank se alejo de Steve

_Te arrepentiras, Palmer_

—Ven—Le hizo señas a Steve quien no dudo en corre hacia el. —¿Qué quieres de mi? 

Rogers dudo en decir la verdad, tal vez será mejor ocultarla por ahora. 

—Quiero ser tu amigo 

—Bien, no tengo amigos será interesante hablar con una persona tan irritante como tu. 

(…)

Las piedras caían en el agua de clara de ese lago igual que cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza. Caían y caían, una por una sin ni siquiera analizarlas. 

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? —Se atrevió a preguntar 

—Mis padres murieron. —Hank contestó, eso ya era un tema superado por el. 

Algo más que tenía en común con Tony 

—Siempre es sobre mi pero ¿que hay de ti? Nunca cuentas nada.—

Los dos admiraban el atardecer que se dibujaba sobre el lago en una imperturbable tranquilidad. 

—¿Quieres donas?

—Odio las donas

—Bueno… entonces no tendré que pelear por ellas 

  
(…)

Dos meses había pasado, su amistad era algo increíble. Se podría decir que Steve estaba en recuperación mientras Hank desarrollaba sentimientos que trataba de ocultar. 

—Conocí una persona—comenzó Steve—era una persona especial, cometió errores pero sin ellos no hubiera sido la persona que fue, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse y proteger a los que ama aún cuando no había muchas esperanzas.—Hizo una pausa, la voz se le cortaba y gotas saladas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos—Odiaba ocultarse, él era capaz de ponerse en los zapatos de cualquiera y animarlo a seguir aunque el se estuviera destrozando. 

El abogado lo escuchaba con atención

—Eres mi realidad deseada, Hank.

Sabia lo que era una realidad deseada, no estaba alterado solo confundido. No sabia como procesar esas palabras. 

Steve miraba sus manos ¿Hizo mal otra vez? 

—¿Qué pasó con Tony? —Prefería evitar el tema un rato más. 

—Somos superheroes, yo Capitán América, el era Iron Man, no tenía poderes pero era un genio millonario que con una armadura con la más alta tecnología podía más que cualquier dios. Luchamos junto con nuestro equipo, muchos héroes se sumaron por derrotar a Thanos, un extraterrestre con mucho poder. Tony se sacrifico para poder salvar el mundo.—La conversión tuvo un breve descanso, unos minutos no costaban mucho en esa realidad—Nunca estuve cuando el me nesecitaba, lo abandone y separe al equipo. 

Todo esto era tan nostálgico. 

—Hablas de él de una manera tan única, se nota era era importante para ti. —En el fondo Hank sabia lo que pasaba. 

Quisiera que hablaras de mi como lo haces con el. 

—Lo amaba, nos íbamos a casar pero todo se acabó cuando me fui. 

Steve trababa de ser fuerte y aunque no se notará hablar de Tony era liberador. 

—¿Entonces soy tu realidad deseada?—Hank se puso de pie y sirvió se sirvió un Whisky, lo llevó a sus labios y lo tomó todo de un trago—Soy el remplazo de Tony, ¡Soy un maldito remplazo! —El vaso que sostenia en su mano impacto contra la pared, había pedazos de cristal por todo el suelo, su respiración estaba acelerada, lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas y el coraje corría por sus venas. 

—No queria que pasara esto, todo se salió de control, yo no manejo esta realidad.—Dijo Steve aún sentado mirando la espalda de Hank que no había volteado a verlo. 

—¿No lo querías? ¿Cómo tampoco querías abandonar a Tony? Me enamore de ti, Steve ¿Eso tampoco lo querías? —Cada palabra que Hank soltaba estaba cubierta de coraje.   
  
¿Su furia era también por Tony? No lo sabia ni el propio Hank 

—No sabia lo que quería cuando llegue aquí, tampoco lo sé ahora. Pensé que con volver a ver a ver a Tony, tal vez estar contigo iba lograr volver a vivir y ser feliz. — Se levantó de su asiento harto de ser evitado. 

—¡Deja de buscar la felicidad en el mismo lugar donde la perdiste! Eres un egoísta de mierda, Rogers. Todo esto lo hiciste pensando en ti. —Hank volteo a enfrentarlo.—Aún después de la muerte de Tony sigues siendo un egoísta ¿No te has planteado la idea de que tu siempre fuiste el villano? El que lastima a todos solo por lo que tu crees que es mejor. 

—Es serio me estas hablando de egoísmo, condenas personas inocentes solo por tu simple avaricia 

—Los inocentes no me pueden pagar. Somos la misma mierda, Steve, tu lo dizfrazas con culpas, yo con cualquier cosa que se me ocurra. 

(…)

No podía hacer esto otra vez, no lo iba a abandonar. No sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia el abogado pero eso no le impedía ayudarlo como lo ha hecho con el. 

—Tenemos que hablar, Hank. —Su gesto era serio como lo era el de Hank. 

—¿De qué quieres hablar?—Con la mano lo invito a tomar asiento. 

—Tony era dueño de Industrias Stark, mientras observaba los efectos de su tecnología experimental fue herido por una bomba entonces se dio cuenta del daño que hacía con sus armas a los inocentes, el cambio y uso esa tecnología a favor de ellos. 

—¿Cuál es el punto de esto? 

—Tu también puedes cambiar. 

—Deja de creer que puedo ser Tony, no soy Tony y nunca lo seré, idiota.

(…) 

Frías gotas de agua caían sobre el cuerpo de Hank, era maravilloso como el agua hacia calmar su cuerpo y le daba un lugar para pensar había tantas preguntas que se iban contestando en su mente pero sólo una quedaba sin respuesta. 

¿Qué hubiera hecho el en el lugar de Steve? 

Por un momento se imagino perderlo, todas las sensaciones que hubiera sentido y saber que Steve lo sintió fue algo que lo hizo reflexionar, las decisiones que tomó Steve fueron desesperadas y definitivamente no las mejores pero eso no significa que no las puedan mejorar y tomar otro rumbo.   
  
(…) 

La calma y la tranquilidad se agotaban, Steve ansiaba por saber la razón por la que Hank lo llamó.

—Pensaste lo que te dije—Soltó apenas Hank cruzó la puerta 

—Pensé muchas cosas.—Dejo su maletin encima de su escritorio y se recargo en el.

—¿Y bien?

—Verás, odio las donas, odio el peligro y odio tu vida pero si la puedo salvar, la salvare.

—No entiendo, mi vida está bien—Dijo al instante aunque la ceja alzada de Hank lo hizo titubear 

—Bueno he mejorado bastante desde que llegué aquí y te conocí. Te amo 

Hank suspiro y a pasos lentos se acercó a Steve y pasó su mano por detrás de su oreja 

—Puede ser pero no es porque me ames, tu crees que puedo ser Tony, crees amarme solo por parecerme a él—Hank suspiro y a pasos lentos se acercó a Steve pasando su mano por detrás de su oreja—Solo voy a hacer esto una vez

En menos de un parpadeo Hank tenía sus labios sobre los de Steve, los movía delicadamente despacio. Era todo lo que quería y sólo lo tendría una vez. 

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?—Pregunto separándose de Steve—No sentiste lo que yo con ese beso. Te tienes que ir. 

¿Si Tony lo perdono, porque no perdonarse el mismo? 

—¿Cómo puedes ser saber esto? 

—Soy abogado, Cariño 

Steve torció los labios en una sonrisa

Si bien tony y hank eran personas tan parecidas y distinta a las vez había algo que los definiría… bien siempre están dispuestos a sacrificarse. 

—¿Qué va ser de ti?

—Hay muchos inocentes que nececitan de mi haya afuera. Mucho trabajo.—Hank camino hacia la puerta y con la mano lo invito a irse. 

—Una vida te espera, Steve 

—Gracias, Hank —Steve atravesó esa puerta corriendo y con una palabra en la lengua—Pasado—Regresó a casa. 

Despertó en su habitación, esa que había dejando tan sólo unos minutos pero se sentía tan diferente. Corrió hacía la pequeña mesa que se ubicaba a una esquina y con tinta hizo una simple modificación s su Scrip que cambiarían todo. 

“Mi realidad deseada seguirá aún yo no esté en ella” 

Solo tenía que hacer algo para que eso funcione. Vivió a la realidad deseada pero tan pronto como tocó el suelo de ella regresó a su realidad. 

(…)

Steve veía de lejos a esa persona que, aunque nunca la amo era una pieza importante es su vida. se ayudaron mutuamente y se lo agrádeseran por siempre. 

Vio con verdadera felicidad la escena, aquella mujer de verdad hacía feliz a Hank. 

(…) 

—Esta vez hice bien las cosas, Tony—Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba fría y áspera lápida. —Es increíble que haya tenido que vivir esto para poder venir a verte, no lo hacía porque sentía que no era merecedor de estar aquí—Guardo silencio y parpadeo dejando caer algunas lágrimas— Me gusta pensar que siempre estas acompañandome.—Puso sus manos sobre su pecho—Que estas viviendo en mi corazón. Hoy es un nuevo comienzo, Tony.


End file.
